<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The Number Of The Beast by ElectraRhodes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533045">And The Number Of The Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes'>ElectraRhodes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Off camera, Ouch, but - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The Number Of The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had tried not to look down at Frederick Chilton, sitting casually, legs crossed easily. It had all been feeling a little too biblical for comfort. Various words redolent of the scriptures had run through his thoughts - righteousness; retribution; redemption; suffering; revelation.</p><p>Betrayal. That was the other word shuffling around his brain. He thought about who had earned their portion of the thirty pieces of silver over the last few days. And just who had been betrayed, was yet in the process of being betrayed. </p><p>As he watched Hannibal cross his cell he was surprised he hadn’t yet mentioned Judas. He sighed. Of course, Hannibal didn’t need to. They’d all been here before. None of them had learned the lessons of their own history, and were all busy repeating them. </p><p>Will jangled the change in his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>